The Host Wanderer
by Twilight4love2
Summary: life seems to go on after the group meet other survivors, but when Ian turns his back will he lose Wanda forever? And who is this new Soul? Will he lead Wanda astray form true love?
1. Chapter 1

The Host Fan fiction. i hope you like it. this is my first story so i would greatly appreciate reviews so i can know what to change/add

**The Host Aftermath **

**Wanda sat in the middle of the back seat in the Raid van. Ian on her right with his hand in hers, and Burn to her left talking about his 'going native'. "And so I walked right out and he was so confused he didn't realize I wasn't coming back." He said with a huge grin on his face. Burn and his group had asked to come on the raid with them after their first encounter together. Because of that they had to take two vans. Jared, Mel, Aaron, Nate, Burn, Ian, and Wanda all road in one while everyone else road in the other. Mel sat up front with her hand placed gently in Jared's and her eyes closed. The sun slowly set and soon it was dark. Wanda's head lay on Ian's shoulder and she was curled up on his chest. His hand was slowly stroking her back. She could feel his breath come and go and hear his heart. Ba-dump … ba-dump … ba-dumba-dumpba-dump. She heard the change in hi heat and opened her eyes. They where pulling into a hotel. **

**Burn got out and went into the main office to check in. Ian tensed up and held his breath till burn came back out and nodded. Ian slowly released his held breath and got out of the car carrying Wanda. She began to shiver and Ian pulled her close. It would definitely rain tonight and Wanda couldn't help but think of Jamie. Who would he sleep with? Everyone who he ever sleeps with was gone. She hoped he was warm and okay. Burn had asked for two rooms saying his business partner needed a separate room. Ian and Wanda shared one bed, Jared and Mel shared the other, and Burn had the pull out couch. Ian snuggled under the covers and pressed himself to Wanda. She traced her hand down his face till she found his lips. He brought his lips down to hers. She presses herself closer as his lips flowed gently flowed with hers. **

**Wanda woke up on Ian's arm with hers wrapped around his waist. She looked over to find Mel Walking out of the bathroom with her wet hair and body wrapped in a towel. She walked over to the closet to get some clothes and went back into the bathroom. Wanda stood up slowly so to not wake up Ian. Her worries were wasted as he turned over with a snort, and his lips smacked together to moist the dry cracks. Wanda walked over to the window and looked out. The sky was a dark grey and water fell from the sky. It was a beautiful sight. This body remembered a day when she sat on the swing while rain poured down. She remembered how the drops dripped down her hair, across her cheek and drips off her nose and chin. Wanda looked around. Jared, Ian, And Burn were all sleeping and Mel was still in the bathroom. She looked back to the window and stood up. She wanted to feel the rain on her skin. For the smooth liquid to slide down her flushed face. Wanda quickly slipped through the door and walked into the slight down pour. The rain felt fantastic on her skin.**

**Wanda sat on the curb and closed her eyes. Suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder. She let a little squeak escape her lips "its okay is just me" she turned to see Burn "mind if I take a seat? I love the rain. So …" he sits down next to her "what's on your mind?" Wanda sighed "I feel so … so fragile. This body is so weak and I feel so helpless." A tear slid down her cheek and mixes with the rain "No one lets me do anything anymore because of this body"**

**Ian heard Wanda's voice out side so he opened the door enough to hear and see her and**** Burn together. Burn sighed "everything will work out" he reached his hand out and wiped the tear off of her face. Pain shot through Ian. He felt as if he was losing her. Quietly he closed the door and sat on the couch. What did he do to lose her like this? And to Burn. maybe she would be better off with one of her own kind. No way was he going to lose her. Not like this …**


	2. Chapter 2

Ian sat next to Wanda on the ride back to the cave

Ian sat next to Wanda on the ride back to the cave. He sat staring out the tinted windows. He kept thinking about if he should tell Wanda what he saw. He glanced over at her and smiled. Her head rested on his shoulder bobbing along with bumps in the road. He laid his hand on her knee and closed his eyes deciding to push the situation out of his mind.

Slowly he drifted of to sleep.

Ian opened his eyes and looked around. He was in a room that was a deep black. He heard a rustle in front of him. Suddenly there was a light and standing in it was Wanda. She had a long, elegant, black gown on that hugged at her curves and draped the ground. The strap that went across her throat and crossed down her shoulder had diamonds glittering in the light. Her hair was bundled around her angelic face that looked so young.

Ian struggled to stand. His back ached from the hard, rocky ground. He looked at Wanda and gawked. She looked as if she was floating. Her hair was lifted slightly off of her shoulder. Her face glowed with a light that shined from out of no where. Her hand glided outward as if reaching for him.

He took a step forward and extended his hand, but each step he took the further away she seemed. The ground began to shake and he looked to the ground back to Wanda. Her face was stricken with fear and a tear drizzled down her flushed cheeks. Right then there was a loud crack spilt the ground, and Wanda disappeared through the ground.

Ian leaped forward and screamed "Wanda!"

Ian felt a hand on his shoulder and opened his eyes. He was in the van and Wanda was touching his face "Ian … Ian time to wake up. We're here." She kissed his cheek and he brushed her face with the back of his hand. "kay' he said, his voice a little shaky from the dream. She held his shaky hand with steady, strong hands.

As they finished hauling in all loot they all sighed with the since of homecoming. The group finally dispersed for diner and Wanda and Ian walked to the table hand in hand. The new group was still getting plenty of questions and Burn got plenty of glares. As they sat over to the table burn came over to join them.

Burn sighed "doesn't look like you have a lively bunch here. They tend to stare. You'd think they'd be used to it by now. What, with having you around and all." He pointed at Wanda. Ian frowned. He was beginning to hate this burn guy more and more. He glared at burn and opened his mouth to say something when a pair of arms slammed around him and Wanda. He turned around to see Jamie.

Wanda sighed and hugged Jamie like she hadn't seen him in years. Ian could see a slight blush rise up his cheeks, and wondered were that had come from. Ian was so busy thinking that he missed Jamie saying something to Wanda which made her laugh. She handed him a small package and smiled "Happy birthday!" Jamie threw his hands around her neck and squealed with excitement.

As Jamie ripped the paper off of the box he almost screamed with joy. Inside was black pocket knife. In silver letters, his name Jamie was written on the handle. There was a beautiful symbol carved on the silver blade. His eyes almost bulged out of his head and a tear slid down his cheek. "This is the best birthday gift I have ever gotten." He hugged her one more and ran off to go show off his new loot.

Wanda smiled radiating joy to all around her. Ian wrapped his arm around her. "When did you get that?" Wanda giggled "Well … you aren't in the store with me." She looked him in the eye "I remembered his birthday was coming up and I wanted to get him something." She looked at the ground "I … I realized that he is no longer a child and is ready to be treated like a man. I could see it in his eyes. So as muck as I hate the knife, I knew it would make him happy and that's what birthdays are all about." Ian hugged her and passed a plate of steak to her "okay you did your thing now eat"

The force in his words was not meant as anger, but he had let a little out. She stared at him then took a small bite. Ian struggled to think as Burn went of into one of his many stories. He noticed Wanda and him comparing their many visits and realized they had more in common then he had thought. Jealousy raged through him and he pushed up from his chair and walked away.

Wanda followed after him and grabbed his hand "Come with me" He followed her in silence until they got to an empty hall. Then Wanda turned on him "what is wrong? You haven't been yourself since we stayed in that hotel. Please tell me what is wrong?" Her voice was soft but full of authority. He jerked his hand from hers feeling regret when pain shot across her face, but he pushed it aside and said what he had been dying to say. "You lied. You said you loved me but when one of your own comes …" he left the sentence in the air for her to use her imagination "Do you think I can't see it. You guys are perfect for each other. He's a slimy alien too! I see the way you can talk to him and not me."

Wanda was frozen with pain, but she reached her hand out to touch his shoulder, and he slapped her hand "don't touch me you … you monster!" before Wanda knew what she was doing, her hand whipped out and slapped Ian on the face. For a moment they both stood staring into each others eyes, then without another word she bolted down the hallway and into the darkness.

Ian stood staring at the spot Wanda had disappeared to. He slowly turned around and headed to his room. He decided that when Wanda came back that he would apologize. The hours pressed on and he began to drift to sleep. Silently, as if it hadn't happened there was a tap on the door. Ian opened his eyes and looked around. "Who's there?" Jamie opened the door and walked in. "It's just me. Can I sleep in here tonight?" Ian noticed the tear on Jamie's cheek and his eyes went wide. "Have you seen Wanda?" Jamie nodded his head. Relief filled Ian "Well where is she? I need to talk to her … I um … sort of said some things that I need to apologize for." Jamie sighed "Too late" Ian stood up "what?"

"It is too late. She already left. She said she was going to ride with Burn and his friends to town and she was going to ask to be sent to another planet. She said that it doesn't feel right being here and she wants to put us out of the danger of being found because of her."

Ian ran to the door. And fell on his knees. He couldn't let her leave him. He didn't mean what he had said. He was just mad, mad that Burn could share so much more with her. Slowly he stood back up and ran, ran to find his love. He wouldn't lose her. He loved her and would be with her no matter what. He ran through the endless, blackened tunnels. He would find her. If it was the last thing he did.


End file.
